


Talks

by Himicas



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, POV Third Person, Use of Tome lore, kate's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himicas/pseuds/Himicas
Summary: Kate and Yun-Jin have a talk about things from the past.
Relationships: Yun-Jin Lee/Kate Denson
Kudos: 9





	Talks

Kate sat in silence, a soft melody that she barely remembered played in her mind while she hummed silently. 

It was quiet all around, which she enjoyed. No one was there to interrupt her thoughts.

"Hey," A voiced called.

Kate's eyes opened before looking around. They landed on the new "survivor" Yun-Jin Lee. She hadn't been here for long, but she knew she wasn't here to be a bother. The red head smiled before patting the spot next to her. The new comer sat down and softly smiled as well.

"Do you come out here often?" She asked.

Kate nods, "Yes, mostly to clear my mind and think."

The purple haired woman sat in silence, not asking anything after that.

Kate wondered about something, so she asked. "I'm a bit curious...what did you do before this?"

"I was a music producer back at home.." she replied.

"Oh, well, that must have been fun."

"It was," Yun-Jin sighs, "for a while."

Kate gave her a curious glance. She wondered what had happened to kill the joy of producing. 

Perhaps it was just because she didn't like where she worked? Too stressful? Or...maybe it was because she had lost her muse...just like Kate had.

She looked at the cold, hard floor, and continued to think.

Kate had once found comfort in forest like this, though now she could hardly remember what those back at home looked like.

She remembered those times when she would go out to the forest and look for some sort of inspiration for her music. How she would play the guitar for hours and sing, trying and trying to sing things she liked.

She never did. 

"Hey, you alright?" The purple haired woman asked, softly placing her hand on her shoulder. Her heart fluttered but she ignored it.

"Yes, I was...just thinking about home."

Yun-Jin smiled softly. "Do you want to talk about?" 

Kate's eyes landed on her darker ones, finding comfort in the producer's eyes. "I was also in the music industry...though I wasn't super big."

"Really?" Yun-Jin smiled wider. "No wonder you're such a good singer...you have a very pretty voice. Super calming."

"You think so?" she asked, slightly flustered. That soft feeling in her chest came back slightly at the compliment.

"Hell yeah," the woman laughed softly. "I know a group that you would sound great with."

"What was their name?"

Yun-Jin's smile fell a little, but Kate didn't comment on it. She didn't feel the need to push the topic in a direction that would make her uncomfortable.

And, Kate liked Yun-Jin's smile.

"NO SPIN." She answered. 

Kate thought for a bit. It did sound a bit familiar. Maybe it had played on the radio before?

"I...think I've heard about them before."

"Yeah...they were my group...They broke records, had tours, fan meetings," she sighs again, "but, things don't last forever..."

It was now Yun-Jin's turn to zone out. She looked like she may have been thinking about them. Though there was nothing negative about the way she looked out to the darkness of the forest. The proud look on her face proved that.

Maybe she was thinking about the times that they spent together.

"I'm sure they were great." 

Kate placed a hand on Yun-Jin's which earned her glared but then just snorted. "Hell yeah, they were..."

Kate laughed softly at that, taking her hand off and they leaned more on the tree. 

...

"Hey, Kate..." Yun-Jin softly asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll get out of here?"

It was a quite for a bit before she nodded. "I do."

"Great, great."

...

"Do you think we'll get out of here, Yun-Jin?"

They sat there while she thought about it. The silence around them was comforting and the warmth they gave each other was nice.

"If you think we will...then so do I..." 

Kate nodded, flustered again. "I..."

"Maybe you can sing me an original piece when that happens." She smirked.

"I...would love to." The red head stuttered.

Yun-Jin nods, "Great..." The two spent a little bit more time together before going back to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a great writer, but I thought these two would get along. (Sorry if it's OOC)
> 
> The new characters are so pretty and so cool 😭😭😭😭
> 
> Ji-Woon and Yun-Jin and definitely on the top of my list of favorite characters.


End file.
